Como darte cuenta que es un dia de mierda
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Algunas se preguntaron por que de todos los días específicamente ese día. momoko experimentara la etapa adolescente. frustantes tormentos y un cálido descanso o al menos eso cree ella?


_**Como darte cuenta que es un día de mierda**_

* * *

_Antes de que comiencen su lectura. ¡Hola es un gusto vernos por aquí!_

_Esta idea es sobre mi día de hoy. Espero no se aburran. _

_Me entretenía un poco en escribiéndolo. _

_Bueno es solo eso. Espero disfruten la lectura, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la trama si._

_¡Espero te guste! _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_El despertador suena, pasan los segundos y continúa. Se ve una mano acercarse y apagarlo perezosamente. Se escucha un bufido y como las cobijas vuelan por los aires. Mostrando a una cabellera pelirroja y orbes rosados._

_Se levanta y busca calor abrazándose a si misma. Camina un poco tropezándose con objetos no identificados. Hasta llegar al baño y salpicarse un poco de agua en su rostro. Luego de veinte minutos._

_Se ve a una pelirroja tomar una tostada y un café tranquilamente. Mira de vez en cuando su reloj de muñeca para confirma que no estaba retrasada para su clase. Luego, de haber mirando su reloj escupió el café consternada._

—_maldita sea el profesor me cortara la cabeza_

_El sonido del motor y el fuerte golpe de la puerta. La mañana siguió tranquila como siempre. Una cabellera pelirroja se ve a alta velocidad. Luego, de quince minutos de hacer una carrera en tiempo récord llega resignada por su tardanza disculpándose con la clase. _

—_muy bien chicos en el día de hoy. Caminaremos por todo la ciudad máximo unas dos horas. __—__ informo el profesor levantándose guiándolos._

_Muchos de los alumnos se levantaron resignados, algunos felices y otros miraban hacia ambos lados buscando una forma de escapar. _

—_Comiencen engendros del demonio __—__ exclamo como grito de guerra el profesor comenzando a trotar a un paso lento. Muchos imitaron su acción luego, de veinticinco minutos después. La mayoría tomaban bocanadas de aires exageradas. _

—_Descansen par de flojos __—__ anuncio el hombre mayor bebiendo agua y se estiraba solo un poco para retomar el paso. _

— _¿te encuentras bien momoko? __—__ pregunto una peli castaña con una sonrisa preocupada _

—_no lo se. Pero sé que no le daré el gusto de que se rían de mi poca resistencia __—__ exclamo segura una pelirroja iniciado nuevamente su acción de hace un par de segundos. Encabezando el primer lugar._

—_bueno chicos esto fue todo. Ahora vallan a sus lugares "felices"__ — informo retirándose del lugar._

— _¿eso fue todo? Y se va de lo mas campante de la vida. —bufo molesta momoko. — Adiós Kaoru, miyako — se despidió esta con un ademan con la mano y salía rumbo a su casa._

* * *

_Argh! Se escucha provenir entre las sabanas. Y resalta un mecho pelirrojo._

—_un día de estos moriré por estos dolores. ¿Porque hoy tenia que estar en mis días, de todos los días este específicamente?_

* * *

—_bueno señoritas y jóvenes su directora de grupo se encuentra incapacitada debido a un accidente ocasionado con un ladrillo. Se les estará informado. — hablo una joven profesora con una sonrisa amable adornando su rostro._

— _¿y como haremos para la muestra gastronómica? — pregunto un chica en el fondo del aula._

—_Quien creen que es capaz de coordinar los materiales — Pregunto la joven profesora mirándolos expectantes._

—_Momoko —corearon todos sonrientes._

—_Traidores — murmuro momoko mirando a todos con "me las pagaran luego"_

— _¿que es esto? — pregunto momoko dudosa. Buscando a que alguien la ayudara._

—_los materiales, obviamente pelirroja. — contesto un pelinegro sonriendo socarronamente. _

—_es obvio. ¿Pero me toca llenar todo ese papeleo? —anuncio momoko con una sonrisa de fastidio un poco disimulada. Solo lo vio asentir y salir de la habitación dejándola sola con los papeles._

—_listo. —exclamo momoko dejando los materiales en el escritorio. Suspirando aliviada._

* * *

—_señorita siéntese en su lugar. La clase pronto comenzara. — informo el profesor sentándose y ubicar un paquetes de copia en cada asiento. _

—_Comiencen —exclamo pasando la asistencia. _

—_viejo amargado. ¿Me pregunto que le sucedió ahora? — musito indignada momoko contestando las preguntas del trabajo._

* * *

— _por favor todos los estudiantes salir e ir a la hora santa. Repito la hora santa comenzara en la iglesia. Nadie se escape. — anuncian por los parlantes de la escuela._

—_mierda. — murmuro momoko resignada. Retomando su camino a pie. _

—_tanto es pedir que nos dejen en paz — informo un pelirrojo a sus espaldas y como se escuchaba suspirar resignado._

_Las risas escandalosas y chillidos molestos se escuchan adelanten por los alumnos de grados menores._

—_dejen el desorden par de mocosos en desarrollo. — gritaron en la parte de atrás. Luego, de 10 minutos de caminar algunos se sentaron otros simplemente salían cautelosamente por la puerta. Siendo retenidos por los profesores._

—_Estoy exhausta — suspiro momoko sentada en el pequeño e incomodo banco. Miro su reloj espantada._

— _¡oh! Mamá me matara no le avise que estaría acá tal ves debería llamarla. — exclamo momoko nerviosa sacando su móvil de su bolsillo. Marco y…lo sentimos su saldo es insuficiente, por favor recargue. — se corto— suspiro resignada y se escabullo por los anuncios._

_Comenzando a caminar. El ruido de las motos y la brisa de la noche._

_Luego de caminar. Llego arrastrándose a su lugar feliz. Con una sonrisa aliviada._

_Tumbándose en el piso. Durmiéndose en el primer intento._

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo. Espero dejen Reviews._

_Se despide Yui._

_Por cierto amiga azu gracias por sugerirme hacer este fic. _


End file.
